


"I want an answer, goddammit"

by S_Horne



Series: Tumblr Prompts [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, I don't know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 07:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15576690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Horne/pseuds/S_Horne
Summary: “Have you done it?” Stiles was asking. He paused, listening to the person on the other end saying something before he spoke again, his voice reaching a shout this time. “You were told to only ring when the job was done and give the codeword. Is it done?”/Derek walks into a strange conversation





	"I want an answer, goddammit"

**Author's Note:**

> Taken from a prompt list made by chrmdpoet on tumblr

Derek walked into the house, shucking off his coat and shoes and hanging his keys up on the rack. He closed the front door just as he heard Stiles start yelling in the living room. He hurried in to see Stiles on the phone, his back to Derek while he paced by the mantelpiece.

“Have you done it?” Stiles was asking. He paused, listening to the person on the other end saying something before he spoke again, his voice reaching a shout this time. “You were told to only ring when the job was done and give the codeword. Is it done?”

He stopped again, not giving the person very long to respond before he suddenly yelled. “Well, is it? I paid for it; I want to know! I want an answer, goddammit!” Stiles evidently didn’t get one as he pulled the phone away from his ear, looking down at it with disdain. “Woah,” he muttered with a click of his tongue, “rude. You don’t ring someone and hang up on them.”

“Well, you do if they scream at you about whether or not you completed the murder,” Derek said, his voice confused but definitely amused. Life was never boring when you were married to Stiles Stilinski-Hale.

Stiles whirled around at his husband’s voice and gave him a wide smile. He bent down slightly to replace the landline in its cradle before he walked over to Derek and leant up for a kiss, bracing one hand on Derek’s chest. “Hey, I didn’t hear you come in.”

“Obviously,” Derek said, his hands coming up to wind around Stiles’ waist to hold him close. “You were too busy with your audition for the Mafia.”

Stiles laughed loudly, his head thrown back as he pulled away from Derek. “Oh, that. It was just a stupid sales call that was meant for a business, not a home anyway. They’ve phoned me _fourteen_ times today already. _Fourteen times,_ Derek – that’s insane _._ I know it’s just their job, and I try to be patient, but I asked to get my number taken from their call list this morning and for some reason they decided that meant call me a billion times until I give in and I’m not even sure what I’m meant to be buying actually. They asked a whole lot of questions and I was so confused. I was just messing with them – I doubt they were even listening. It’s after business hours, anyway.”

Derek shook his head at the ridiculousness of the man that he had married. Only Stiles would tease a sales caller like that, turning everything in his life into a game. “You’re insane.”

“That’s me,” Stiles replied cheekily, winking at Derek as he dropped down onto the couch. “How was your day?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> [please be my friend](http://s-horne.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
